A life waiting to start
by ZoeyDaDogg
Summary: And they lived Happy Ever Af- Nope. Anna and Kristoff have forcefully spent a year getting to know each other. Elsa wont bless the wedding until they wait for a year but that year is up. They finally get to have their beautiful wedding but the day of the wedding Elsa is found in a room with a mysterious man that has come seeking help and the hand of one of them.


"Yay! Tomorrow it will be a year!" I hug Kristoff's arm tight. _I promised Elsa, we would wait a year from the day we met to get married._

"Ha ha. It's been a year already? I could have swore that it's been 10 or 15. Hmm, this is how it feels to be in prison." Kristoff chuckled.

"Oh you!" I jerk my shoe off and throw it at his face.

"ouf" The shoe smacks him in the face. "I was kidding! I'm sorry!" He chuckles.

"Kristoff, I love you." I kiss his cheek softly. "Can I have my shoe back?" I give him a pouty face as I try to balance on one foot.

"Hmm, only if you give me a kiss right here." He points to his lips. Without hesitation I grab his collar and bring his lips to mine. I wanted the kiss to last longer but he pulled away gasping of air.

"Oh, Anna." He smiled. "Let's get home and talk to Elsa about the wedding!"

_I totally forgot we had just visited his family and got their blessings on our marriage. The last time I tried to get blessings it turned out terrible but I hope this time she will grant me this with a smile. Last time was with Hans. UGH! I'm soo glad it turned out the way it did. Why did I even fall for him? I'm glad things turned out the way they did. I found my true love and I found my sister again._

I sneak a look at Kristoff as we walk down the mountain. He is smiling and squeezing my hand_. How could I have been so lucky to find him? I wish my parents could be here. Oh Elsa, Please grant us permission to get married. I'm soo ready to be his wife and have him with me all the time. No more going to the mountains for weeks at the time getting ice. He should have to stay home with me!_

"Anna?" Kristoff whispers into my ear.

"Hmm?" I look at him confused.

"We're here." I look up and see the castle gates. "Don't stress Hun. She will say yes." He whispered into my ear.

"ELSA! ELSA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I scream while running up and down the halls.

"What?!" Elsa walks out of her room with shadows under her eyes.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" I stop and examine her face.

"It's nothing, Anna. Please what did you want?" She said rubbing her temples.

"We want your blessing to get married. We did what you asked and waited a year. Now can we get married?" I plead.

"Anna, do you understand why I asked you to wait?" I shake my head no. "I wanted you to really fall in love. True love happens over time not over night. I can see now that you two are meant to be together. So yes, I will give you my blessing on one condition."

"What is it?" I smile in excitement.

"You can't get married tomorrow. You plan your wedding over a period of time." Elsa says in a stern voice. I look down at my feet ._What should I do? I guess we could wait a little longer and plan the most wonderful wedding ever._ I look up at her with a smile and shake my head yes.

"We will get married the first day of winter since the true first day I met Kristoff was the first day of winter." I said with tears in my eyes. "Elsa, will you help me plan?"

Elsa's eyes meet mine "Of course Anna!" We hugged.

"IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!"I run through the halls screaming and grabbing everybody. "ELSA! I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" I run into her office but she isn't here. "Elsa?" I whisper.

_Hmm that's weird. I will check her bed room._ I enter her room and notice she isn't in there either but her maid is. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, Anna." She bows. "What can I help you with?"

"Have you seen Elsa?" I ask as I walk to the center of the room.

"No ma'ma. She left early this morning and hasn't returned.

_Where is she?_ I started walking down the halls and heard whispering in conference room. I place my ear up to the door.

"How did this happen?" _Elsa?!_

"It must have happened when I went looking for Anna. She went after you and never returned. I saved you from getting killed by those guards. I remember being struck by the ice." _Is that Hans?!_

I step away from the door. _I have to go in there!_ I swing open the door and put myself between Hans and Elsa."What are you" I stop. He is starting to turn to ice as I had done when Elsa struck my heart. I take a step back and bump into Elsa.

" Anna…"Hans whispered. _His eyes look sad._

"Anna, Listen to me please. Hans was struck with my ice like you were. I think this is why he had changed so drastically." Elsa says in a clam voice. I take a step back and tears try to force their way out of my eyes.

"No, he is EVIL! How could you bring him back here!" I scream at Elsa.

"I had a lot of time to clear my mind and this started happening. My heart ached for what I did to you and your sister. I still love you Anna." Hans reaches out to me.

"I love Kristoff. We are getting married today!" Before I can say more Elsa grabs my shoulders and turns me to her.

"The wedding is cancelled until further notice. I cancelled it the moment I saw him. Anna, I have to help him. Please-

I jerk away from her and run out of the room._ No! How can this happen! She promised that I could get married. Why cancel it for him!? Why is she helping him?! _I ran into my room and to the window. _Kristoff, where are you? Please save me._


End file.
